battlestarprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Prometheus Wiki
Episode 3-11 "Birds of Prey" to be released April 27, 2012. "The Battlestar Prometheus Series, which has endured for five years, long after the cancellation of it's parent series, finally ended in 2013 with the release of the two part episode'' LEGACY. Ryan has moved on to original writing and plans to release his first original sci-fi story sometime in 2014. 'BIRDS OF PREY' and 'LEGACY 'are currently being written and are expected to be released within the next three months." '''Author:' Ryan Keeton *Characters *Ships *Twelve Colonies of Kobol *Terran Alliance *Planets *...that the Warstar Pandora is first metioned in sector "7-G", the same sector of the Springfield nuclear power plant that Homer Simpson works in. *...that original Prometheus' mention as a training ship in episode 2- was a reference to a play by email story/RPG also called "Battlestar Prometheus". '- Henry A. Doenlen, M.D., Fan' *Battlestar Prometheus is wonderful to watch on the big screen TV in the living room of the mind. '- Nathan Gastineau, Fleet Commander, Colonial Defense Forces ' *Ryan, I just wanted to send you a quick note and say excellent book and such a great name for it as well. Prometheus also happens to be the Flag Ship for the Colonial Defense Forces, an active Chapter Based BSG International Fan Club. I’ve put the link up on our message board for CDF members to check it out. Again, nice job. '- Miguel A. Rivera, US Navy Active Duty, Fan' *The Prometheus stories and website are great and I look forward to seeing more stories and upgrades to the site as well. In real life I am a First Class Petty Officer in the US Navy and like you, I have a love for Sci Fi. I appreciate the fact that you included your military service of 14 years. Make me go on for more since now I have hit the 12 in a half year mark for me. '- Matt Campagna, Co-Host of “'Your Geek News' ”' *Ryan and his team have worked hard and found a way to keep us all going during the long season break of Battlestar Galactica. We all know that sometimes prequels suck but he has found a way of making this one cool. This is a really good story and one that is worth checking out. '- Derrick Scott, Fan' *I learned of your stories on Monday and just finished catching up on Season 1. Outstanding job! You’ve established your own characters and added a great deal of depth to them. This is some of the best fan fic I’ve read from any story line, especially for shorts. Reminds me a of the X-Wing stories for Star Wars, you just never know what will happen to anyone. I have found 4 authors that I will read anything they put out: Terry Brooks, Tom Clancy, Raymond Fiest, Timothy Zahn). If your stories were turned into books, I would add you to the list. '- Richard Hatch, Apollo & Tom Zarek of Battlestar Galactica' *I must say that after checking out your site and reading your BG stories I was very impressed with your teams writing skills and professionalism. You’ve proven once again that Hollywood certainly doesn’t have a sole claim to talent and quality productions. '- Mike Smith, Fan' *I can honestly say that I look forward to your next episode with more anticipation than I do that of the next series episode. The only way I can see to make this better would be for someone to turn this into a spin-off series. Or at least for Moore and Eick to recognize your efforts and make reference in their storyline to events in yours. '- John Leuthanuser, Fan' *What a wonderful mirror story to the BSG series and movies! The tie-in’s and connections are appropriate and totally believable. My only disappointment is that the Prometheus story won’t be filmed and broadcast! – Jeff Counsil, Fan *I just finished reading the “ATLANTIA” episode and I’d like to commend you on a well written story. I have to say that this is my favorite episode in the Prometheus saga - well done. I got chills and goosebumps more than once whilst reading this story. An excellent piece of fan fiction! I was particularly delighted by how you seemed to seamlessly weave elements of the BSG miniseries into this tale. *''You definitely have a gift for writing. Thank you for sharing your gift.'' – Nathan Smith, Fan *For so long now, Battlestar Prometheus has gripped my interest with the same tremendous force as that of it’s parent-series, Battlestar Galactica. The thought and imagination that has gone into every episode is breathtaking. Other Website Battlestar Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episode Release Category:Category templates